Before I Got into Detention
by levyanime
Summary: What happened to Zick's monster friends before they got into the Detention Oasis? First Fan-Fic! In progress. Review if you like it! Flames are allowed as long as it's constructive! In progress.


Special thanks goes to **Kady the Red Panda (LM Simpson)** for the title, and the MA fans at the **Monster Allergy: Dom Oasis** fansite!

Arthur's Comments: "I guess you could say that this was a little idea for a fanfic I had when I first got into MA. I decided to make it feature mainly the monsters as I believe that they don't get enough "screen time" in the comic or the TV series, if you will. (I mean they're somewhat cute comic relief characters, who doesnt like them?) So, I asked around the Dom Oasis fansite and decided to go for it! So, each chapter will focus on a specific monster, and I hope you like this prologue that took me 3 days to do and look forward to more chapters during the summer!" (PS: Writing lines for Bombo was a pain! But I still love him...)

Note: () = Character's thoughts

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Monster Allergy: Before I Got into Detention**

**Prologue**

It was 10:00 a.m. on a stormy Saturday morning. At the first ring of his alarm, Ezekiel Zick jumped up and turned off his alarm. He then proceeded to get out of his bed and began to check for his shoes, fearing that two of his monster friends, Bombo and Snyakutz Bu, were already sneaking around for them at this point.

He checked inside his closet, underneath his bed, and even behind his dress stand, where he always keeps a secret pair in case of emergencies and found that they were…untouched, with not nearly a trail of saliva on them.

Zick looked surprised, ("Bombo didn't touch my shoes, today!")

"This is weird" he said, slightly worried, "Usually around this time, he comes for my shoes and all heck breaks loose."

"Maybe, he finally gave up. Ah, well." Zick said with a smile as he put on his shoes. He walked out of his room and down the stairs to the kitchen to fix himself some breakfast.

After he went downstairs, our two favorite monsters, Bombo and Snyakutz Bu, came stumbling out the bathroom while waiting for Zick to leave his room. "Me think coast clear." Bombo said while getting back up, "Let go." He rushed to Zick's room while Bu put himself back together. They frantically searched the room for the shoes, and caused a lot of ruckus that you could hear from a mile away.

"Did you check the closet, Bombo?" Bu asked. "No not really" Bombo said, putting down Zick's bed. They checked the closet and inside they found the motherlode of shoes, shoes as far as the eye could see. Bombo was speechless, Bu was ecstatic, and both were about to feast on a seamlessly never-ending pile of shoes until…

"Bombo! Bu! How many times do I have to tell you two not to eat my shoes?!" Zick yelled at them at the same time that lighting striked from outside which caused them to jump from the closet and fall down. "Well?" Zick asked, hoping to get a somewhat better excuse this time.

Bombo looked at Zick nervously until he finally thought of something. "Um, Bombo not here to eat Zick's shoes" "Oh, yeah, then why are you here?" "Well…uh…Bombo here to tell Zick a story! Yeah, Yeah, a story!" Bombo said while walking Zick to his bed. "It story of how I got into Detention Oasis." "Yeah, yeah, I know. You ignored your diet and stole some cakes. So?' Zick said, slightly not caring. "So, Bombo tell Zick that much more happen before that." Bombo said.

"Hmm. Okay, since I have nothing better to do than play Super Smash Bros. Brawl against Elena for the 100th time in a row, let's hear it." Zick sat next to Bombo on his bed. "Oh, boy! Zick won't regret it! Let see. It all started year ago…" Bombo said preparing his story. "Oh, boy. Here we go again." Bu complained to himself as if he had heard this story before.

To be continued…


End file.
